Something For Me
by kamikazegirl
Summary: this is a story about Cloud's feelings for Kadaj if you do not like yaoi i suggest that you don't read it my first fanfic enjoy chapter 5 is now up.
1. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy so the rights belong to Square Enix anyways I don't get money from this so I guess its pretty legal all right enjoy!**

Something for me

Cloud woke up to hear the alarm clock go off school. School, most of it was boring except lunch and passing period. He woke up only to discover Leon hovering above him. "You awake we need to leave" Leon he was nice and cute that would explain why they went out months before "Well?" he continued. "Oh yeah I'm um awake." He replied sleep still filling his blue eyes.

"Then lets get going," he said and so they proceeded to school. First period Mr. Tsuku's class the class was as usual rowdy with people the preps, jocks, and well nerds. "Class quiet we have a new student Mr. Kadaj Hadaka" Cloud looked up to see the gloomy teen standing his bluish green eyes and medium hair "Hmm who will he pick to show him around?" Cloud wondered as he looked at the beautiful person standing at the front of the class "Cloud will you show him around?" Mr. Tsuku questioned "Sure whatever" he said.

At passing period Kadaj was walking with Cloud and Leon "And this is the hallway where all the animals come to play" said Cloud looking bored "Oh" said Kadaj smiling at him. A pretty smile no sexy smile wait why was Cloud so determined to see him in well nothing and see him lovely muscular figure the expression on his face as... "Watch out!" Cloud bumped into a pole that was inconveniently placed in the hallway he quickly shook the embarrassment off and continued to show him around. "This is the restroom where magic happens" Both Leon and Kadaj stared at him "If you have a boyfriend or girlfriend" he quickly added to cover the embarrassment lunch was next after science he was lucky Kadaj was seated in front of him.

Cloud couldn't take his eyes off of him his hair eyes, he saw his eyes drift to below the waistline "I wonder what's in there" he fantasized until the teacher called on him for an answer "Mr. Strife please stop looking at Mr. Hadaka's crotch". Cloud looked up furiously "I was not!" he protested the class giggling and Tifa staring at him. The bell shortly rang everyone departing the classroom lunch wasn't much better Leon and Kadaj sat with him.

"Enjoying your day here?" Cloud asked sitting his tray down next to Kadaj. "Its okay" He said picking at his salad. There really was not anything conversation worthy and Cloud was awful at small talk later on that day Cloud and Leon were walking home "So... Were you really looking at his pants?" Leon said and the silence was broken. "No" said Cloud looking up at him "Why would you say that?" There was yet another moment of silence before "Cloud! Leon! Wait up!" It was Kadaj running to catch up to them they stopped so that he could catch up. "Thanks for waiting" He said out of breath still breathing heavily. Wow he thought "I could have him like that after a long night of well sex" "No problem" he said after a while candles, a warm bed, some Barry White, yeah that's good Barry White, Kadaj under him moaning in pleasure as Cloud " Well?" his fantasies were interrupted by Leon. "Huh?" he said dazed "I said what you think of Kadaj". "Oh he's alright," Cloud said trying to hide his embarrassment. "Just alright" He said leaning toward Cloud. "Okay! He's hot no burning he's my dream guy". Cloud said looking tired and a bit bothered "Oh" Leon said looking a bit hurt but Cloud didn't care he wanted Kadaj he wanted him really badly.

That day Cloud returned home to see his parents sitting in the living room kissing. "Eww I'm going up to my room" He said using his hands to cover his eyes. He sat in his room at his desk trying to concentrate on his homework but he could not he only thought of Kadaj holding him in his arms staring into those eyes. He snapped out of his trance to notice the clock said 7:30 he felt sleepy so he decided to go to bed. The next morning was a Saturday therefore no chores and he was free to do whatever he wanted within reason so he stopped by the ice cream parlor where Tifa worked. He sat down at the counter.

"So you still friends with Leon," Tifa asked. "If you mean friends with benefits then no" Cloud said, at that moment Kadaj walked into the ice cream parlor he sat down next to Cloud. _Wow he's sitting next to me _Cloud thought he noticed how carefree and cute Kadaj was. "You must really like ice cream," Kadaj said as Cloud was eating his Popsicle. _I wish it was yours _"Yup" he said he noticed his hand was now where Kadaj's was brushing against it he didn't seem to mind until he noticed what was happening and quickly retracted blushing. He did not know why, but he didn't ask. He looked up and saw that Tifa was looking at him. "Hey Cloud you and Kadaj want to go swimming tomorrow?" she said after cleaning the counters. "Oh sure" Kadaj said looking over at Cloud. They both stared at him waiting for an answer "Uh Okay" Cloud said surprised at how squeaky his voice sounded.

"Leon called," said Cloud's mother as he walked through the front door. "What did he need?" he said asking truly astonished. "Oh he said he just needed you to call him immediately," she said continuing her cleaning. Cloud figured there was no harm in it so he decided to call him. He answered the phone.

"Leon?" Cloud asked, "Yeah, I called you but you weren't there," he said. "I was out, are you still upset about the other day?" Cloud asked wondering what the answer would be. "No I acted like a jerk I'm sorry". "Its ok, well I'll see you later bye" he hung up the phone now he had to pick out something to wear for tomorrow besides his bathing suit.

The next morning he had his clothes picked out for the day a dark blue Quicksilver shirt and Hurley shorts oh yeah and flip flops _I look good today_ he said to himself, hell he always looked good but today he looked really good he left for Tifa's house 1688 Kindred Drive, he knocked on the door.

"Hey Cloud! Come in Kadaj is already here" she said dragging him into the living room and then outside to the pool. There he was swimming lovely figure glistening with water. Cloud decided to jump into the pool the water was cool and refreshing he could also see Kadaj's waist as he was underwater he couldn't help but stare well he could help it until he had to come up for air. "Enjoying the view?" Tifa said jokingly. Cloud coughed and stared at her. After swimming Kadaj and Cloud were walking home.

"Kadaj?" Cloud said as they were walking "Yeah?" He said looking at him. _Now or never, ask him now._ "Um would you like to go out sometime?" Cloud said he realized they had stopped walking and were now looking over at one another. "Ok let's meet at the movie theater at about 7 ok?" Cloud stood awestruck _He said yes! _"Alright see you!" He ran back up the path to his house he practically skipped into the house. He immediately thought of what to wear casual but nice not formal.

He picked out his outfit blue shorts and a white shirt from Hollister. That night he could hardly sleep but he forced himself to he couldn't have red eyes on the date. That morning he could hardly eat let alone think he waited until day dragged on to evening then 6:59 came around he knocked on Kadaj's door. He answered it.

"Shall we go?" he said smiling. "Sure" Cloud replied looking over. The theater was somewhat crowded but that didn't bother Cloud because he was with Kadaj and that made him happy. Just Friends was playing yeah just friends Cloud wanted to be a lot more than friends with Kadaj if nothing friends with benefits. The two were now near the concession stand. "Want popcorn or something?" Kadaj asked. "Sure" Cloud said wondering who would pay. Kadaj walked over to the stand and bought popcorn they continued to the theater number 7. They sat next to each other. _I wonder if he'd mind if I leaned on him _Cloud decided not to press his luck being here with him was fine.

"Did you like the movie?" Cloud asked "Yes it was funny and sweet" Kadaj said smiling. They soon approached Cloud's house where the porch light was on. "I um had a nice time and" His speech was interrupted by a warm kiss _Kadaj is kissing me! _ He was awestruck the kiss was warm and tender it tasted like candy sort of. Kadaj shortly broke the kiss "See ya around kid" He said walking off as Cloud stood amazed and thinking "Did he just call me kid?"

Cloud fell sleep thoughts of Kadaj filled his mind as he slept. _Catch me cause I think I'm falling_ he said in his dream as an excuse for Kadaj to hold him and never let go. Music filled his head Addicted to You _Yeah I'm addicted to Kadaj _he thought. The alarm sounded He leaned over to turn it off. He quickly ate and went to pick up Leon so they could walk to school.

Cloud could barely concentrate in class _I wish he could kiss me again _"Sir?" His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Tsuku's question

"I'm sorry what the question was?" He said as the class stared. "I said why you think some of the royal families were corrupt"

"They had money problems," he said. "Thank you for your input" The teacher grumbled something and walked away the bell shortly rang Cloud walked to his locker.

When he closed the door Kadaj was waiting for him. "Why are you avoiding me?" he said. "I'm not" Cloud said shutting the door to his locker. "Did you like the kiss? Cause I can make it better" Kadaj said smiling. "It was good I have to go to class" Cloud said nervously and walked down the hall to his elective.


	2. Locked up I mean Out

Something for me (locked up I mean out)

Cloud continued sitting in his class chewing on his pencil thinking of Kadaj. _I love him I want to tell everyone about him_ ha! As if he could at least meet Clouds parents. Cloud blushed at this concept his parents had not even known about him being gay. When he was still seeing Leon they were convinced he was his "best friend" and Cloud never told them anything different he bumped into Kadaj in the hallway.

"Something the matter?" he said "No um would you like to come over?" Cloud said looking down. "Sure after school" Kadaj said smiling and continuing down the hallway to his class. Cloud was happy he could talk to him there about the parental problem. He went through the rest of the day happy until it was time to go home. As he and Kadaj were walking they said nothing except for when cloud glanced up at him occasionally they soon reached the door of Cloud's house.

_Where's my key?_ Cloud remembered leaving it on the table that morning. "Having difficulty?" Kadaj said. "Yeah I forgot my key," Cloud said looking down embarrassed. "Don't you keep one under the mat or something?" Kadaj said a bit irritated because of the heat. "No my parents say its unsafe maybe we can get in through the window." Cloud suggested going around to the side of the house He easily found his bedroom window.

"Going to climb in?" Kadaj asked as Cloud quickly turned around to see him. "Um yeah I was" His words were cut short by another kiss Kadaj was kissing him yet again. Cloud nearly melted in the boys touch lips so passionate and warm against his own. He noticed he was being pushed against the wall. "I want you..." Kadaj said now moving from his lips to his neck.

"Kadaj we can't do this" said Cloud his voice strained by the pleasure the boy was giving him. "Why not?" Kadaj said as he continued kissing him. "Because we need to get into the house," said Cloud his voice still strained however he did not want to stop he wanted him so badly, all of him.

Cloud turned to the window and began taking off the screen he was successful and opened the window He climbed in with Kadaj holding him up. He fell on the metal desk causing some pencils to fall over. He saw Kadaj struggling to get through the window he grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

Kadaj was now sitting on the desk with him he softly pushed him back and began kissing him "Where were we?" he said between hot pants of breath. Cloud was kissing him too he loved him he wanted more of him to lay him down and do what he wished. Cloud could hear someone walking down the hallway. He quickly got up and pulled Kadaj up with him.

"Cloud?" said a voice as the door was cracked open

**W00t second chapter is done (another cliffhanger) please leave me a good review and I will make more mm... Kadaj and Cloud action anyways thanks for the last review best friend naminelover I love you! I'm out people see ya!**

**Kamikazegirl**


	3. Get out!

Something for me (the confession)

Cloud quickly picked up a magazine and pretended to read it his father opened the door. "You okay kiddo the screen was broken and it looked like someone broke in". "Yes dad I was just talking with my friend Kadaj he's new." Kadaj smiled. "Hello Mr. Strife."

"Hello Kadaj." Mr. Strife said and turned to look at Cloud "Remember were going out to dinner at 7:00, Cloud." Cloud nodded his head and his father shut the door. After Kadaj heard the satisfactory click of the door he continued kissing Cloud, he loved the way he tasted. He was now laying on top of Cloud he began to remove his shirt. "Oh Kadaj not now." said Cloud beginning to look worried. "Why not?" said Kadaj pulling away. "Because my parents are home."

Kadaj could deal with this besides he didn't want to get Cloud in trouble. He quietly got up from the small bed "Look Cloud I better get going my parents should be home soon." He soon left winking at Cloud as he shut his room door. Cloud fell back on the bed. Cloud must have dozed off because when he looked at his alarm clock it said 6:30. Cloud quickly got up and got dressed he saw his parents waiting in the living room.

About half an hour later they were sitting in the elegant restaurant, Sakura. Cloud wasn't very hungry so he just ordered a smoothie, peach to be exact. Cloud's parents were sitting across from him talking about the stress of work. "_I've got to say something_." "Mom, Dad I'm gay." The conversation between his parents stopped His father looked angry.

"What?" His tone didn't sound very friendly. Cloud nearly froze he managed to choke out the words "I'm gay." His father sat there his face turning red "I will not accept that _crap_ in my home."

"Oh John,"

"No Helene he's out, out of my house!" He looked at Cloud with a pure hatred in his eyes. "Get your stuff you're not sleeping at my house tonight!"

Cloud had tears in his eyes _What happened to the father I used to love? The very father that called me Kiddo this afternoon_. His thought was interrupted by his father's voice.

"Is that Kadaj boy your boyfriend or something?"

Cloud bit his lip, was he? He continued thinking before his father slammed his hand on the table causing it to shake.

"Well?"

"Yes... yes he is." The tears were escaping freely now he could feel them fall off of his cheeks and on to the tablecloth staining it. His father was now leaning near him he could feel his hot breath against his ear.

"Stop crying your being a bitch."

Cloud shook on the inside He and his parents drove home that night to get his belongings. He quietly walked away from the house he had called home for sixteen years. That night a piece of Cloud died as he walked down the dark roads to the city.

The abandoned buildings seemed to look at Cloud and weep. He had fallen from grace, He'd never been homeless, hungry, or any of those things he bumped into someone.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Cloud said as he looked up at bluish greenish eyes.

**Hurray! My third chapter finished please leave a review man I love cliffhangers anyways I will keep writing more people and correct my grammar better see you all! **


	4. Button?

Something for me (button?)

Cloud looked up at the person again "Kadaj?" He said eyes filled with glee.

"No, I'm his brother Yazoo" Cloud looked down embarrassed "And who are you?"

"Cloud," Yazoo stared at him with positive delight "So your the one button's been talking about"

Cloud stared at him "Who's that?" Yazoo stared at him "That's Kadaj's nickname"

"Oh," Cloud continued walking "Nice meeting you".

"Wait, What are you doing out this late?"

"Running away"

Yazoo laughed "Your funny kid, come on we'll go back to my house" Cloud followed the mysterious teen to a nice house the porch light was on. He opened the door to reveal a cozy living room. Kadaj was lying on the couch watching TV.

"Button I've brought company" Yazoo said tapping his shoulder. Kadaj looked up and saw Cloud he smiled.

"So what brings you here this late?" Cloud lowered his head

"I got kicked out" He said in a low voice Yazoo looked over at the stairway.

"I'm um... going to my room" Yazoo quietly walked out of the room leaving Kadaj and Cloud alone.

"I'm so sorry," Kadaj sat up and motioned for Cloud to sit with him, Cloud sat down next to him.

"They... they said" Cloud was now crying the crying soon turned into sobs "That I couldn't live there anymore"

"Why?" Kadaj to ask why but Cloud wasn't making much sense

"Because I liked you"

Kadaj sat there _They kicked him out because he was gay? _Kadaj leaned over to hug Cloud, he was warm, and Kadaj could feel the tears staining his coat.

"It's okay you can stay here" He said smiling "But you get to sleep in my room"

Cloud smiled a bit the tears had stopped he followed Kadaj up to his room. The room was dark He could see that there were posters and a desk with papers stacked high. Kadaj turned on the light, "Sorry it's messy I never get to clean up." Cloud nodded still looking around his eyes fell on the bed.

The bed it was pretty big the comforter was dark blue almost black with lots of fluffy pillows and such. Cloud smirked "So who gets the floor?"

"Were both sleeping in the bed" Kadaj smiled at Cloud. He quietly sat on the bed "Hmm its soft" Kadaj said.

"I'm sure it is" Cloud noticed how pretty Kadaj looked hair swept back; eyes sparkling everything about him was sexy.

"The bathroom's down the hall in case you were wondering where it was and there's one in my room if you feel comfortable enough to shower in it"

"Why wouldn't I be comfortable?"

"Because I am a bit perverted" Kadaj said with a smirk.

"I'm sleepy goodnight... button,"

Kadaj giggled he walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Cloud could hear shower water running. He soon drifted off to sleep. He woke up a few hours later he saw Kadaj sleeping next to him he reached for his hand and felt something else.

"Ick!" Cloud quickly got up Kadaj stared at him sleepy eyed.

"You sleep in the nude!"

"Yes is their a problem"

Before Cloud could answer that question there was a knock at the door. It was Yazoo "Cloud, Kadaj isn't _that _great in bed"

"We're not having sex!" Cloud yelled hoping Yazoo could hear him. They heard him walk away from the door.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is their a problem?"

Cloud did admit there wasn't a problem as a matter he stared at something of his. Something below the waistline. The boy was so beautiful he wanted him all, every last bit of him.

"No," Cloud said continuing to look at him "Nothing's wrong"

Cloud drifted back to sleep the next morning his cell phone rang, he looked at it _New text message read now? _Cloud pressed the read button and nearly dropped the phone while the message.

**Yay! Fourth chapter done hope you enjoyed the action peoples! Anyways please leave me a review the next chapter should be posted soon see ya!**

**Kamikazegirl**


	5. Don't cry

Something For me ( Don't cry)

Cloud stared at the cell phone for a minute, He pressed the button to read the new message, it was from his mother.

_Cloud you can return to get the rest of your belongings you left something here_

Cloud's heart sank, his parents didn't care he could be dead and the people wouldn't care. Kadaj peered over, Cloud shut the cell phone.

"Who was that from?"

"No one they were no one"

Cloud smiled and walked downstairs where he saw Yazoo cooking breakfast. He smiled at Cloud as he sat down

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I have to go out... to take care of some things"

Yazoo didn't dare ask what he meant by _things,_ He knew better instead he returned to the oven where biscuits were cooking. Cloud sat dreamy eyed at the breakfast table as Loz came out of his room, Cloud stared in amazement at how Yazoo and Kadaj looked so much like him.

Cloud quickly finished his breakfast and walked to his old home. He saw his father sitting on the couch reading, His mother staring as Cloud walked to his room.

The room still smelled of Lavender the way it smelled when he left. He walked toward the closet, where he found a duffel bag; he continued to put his remaining clothes in the bag. He looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway.

"You can come home when this mess is sorted out"

Cloud continued packing, tears filling his eyes he looked up at his mother.

"And when will that be mom?"

Cloud's mother looked down

"When you admit you're not gay..."

Cloud zipped up the duffel bag and stormed out of the room. He walked away from the house and continued back to Kadaj's. He saw Kadaj sitting on the couch, Cloud sat the bag on the floor and sat down next to him he couldn't help but cry.

Kadaj looked over at the sobbing mess that was now Cloud. Kadaj leaned over about to ask why he was crying however he stopped himself, that would be a dumb question.

"They, They said I could come back when I wasn't gay,"

"Its okay Cloud don't cry,"

The words were somewhat comforting to Cloud; He kissed Kadaj, his soft lips brushing against his own. He continued kissing him until Kadaj could feel himself being pushed onto the couch.

Cloud continued kissing Kadaj he could feel his shirt being unbuttoned. He realized that they hadn't stopped kissing. The moment of bliss was soon interrupted by Yazoo who was standing in the doorway. Cloud and Kadaj rose up at the same time causing them to bump their heads.

Yazoo laughed

"Aww Kadaj, you're growing up"

"Shut up Yazoo"

Yazoo continued laughing and walked out of the room. Kadaj sat up to kiss Cloud however he pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Look, Kadaj I don't want your brothers to see us"

"They won't,"

Cloud, skeptical of this stood up looked at Kadaj

"Do you want to get caught?"

Kadaj stared at him for a minute and rose up so that he was standing near Cloud.

"No,"

Cloud looked up at the bluish greenish eyes, He thought, He finally had someone to love him and Kadaj didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon. Cloud smiled and walked upstairs to Kadaj's room. Loz entered the room where Kadaj was.

"What is it?"

"Look, Kadaj is that Cloud kid going to be staying here?"

"Is there a problem?" Kadaj said his face twisting a bit.

"Oh no, our parents will be home soon to discover a misfit living with us,"

"Enough!" Kadaj yelled, this startled Cloud who was upstairs.

Loz turned around and walked back to the hallway, Kadaj walked up to his room where Cloud was sitting. Kadaj leaned against the doorway.

"So, when exactly can you go home?"

"When I'm not gay anymore"

Kadaj stood silently against the doorway wondering if he should say something.

**There we go this chapter is now finished sorry it took long to update, I was working on my other story Wonder Bout' please review, see ya!**

**Kamikazegirl**


	6. Caught

Something for me (caught)

Kadaj continued leaning against the doorway until he heard the familiar jingle of keys in the door. Kadaj realized with worry that his parents were home. Before he had a chance to go downstairs, Loz had run past him to the living room.

"Mom, Dad, Kadaj has a bum living with us!"

Kadaj rushed downstairs to see his parents, their faces looking pale.

"What's the boy saying?"

Kadaj felt a lump in his throat; His parents stared at him wanting an answer.

"Well, um... my friends staying over"

Loz turned to look at him.

"Why are you lying? You know that boy got kicked out"

"Kicked out?"

Kadaj stood, wondering how he should answer; His parents stood wondering what had come over their son.

"Well, he has to stay here, because... he was caught with a girl"

"A girl?" His father said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes"

Kadaj's parents dismissed him, while he was walking toward his room Loz grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the hall closet.

"Why did you lie?"

"To cover up, wouldn't you do the same?"

Loz pushed him out of the closet; He continued walking to his room. He saw Cloud sitting on the bed, talking to Kadaj's parents.

"Son, were all going shopping."

Cloud smiled; At least something was going right.

They all piled into Cloud's fathers car, and drove to Sakura Gardens an outdoor mall. They stopped by Bubble a popular department store, Kadaj found a sweater and decided to try it on. He quietly walked to the dressing room; little did he know Cloud was following him.

Kadaj was about to try on his new sweater when he saw Cloud in the mirror.

"Enjoying the view?"

Cloud didn't bother answering; he simply pushed Kadaj against the wall.

Violent aren't we?"

Cloud began to kiss the boy, crushing his warm lips against the boy's cold lips. Kadaj smiled as Cloud continued kissing him, Cloud held the boys waist, he felt so good. Kadaj shifted to wrap his legs around Cloud's body pulling him closer.

The door to the dressing room opened, Cloud quickly let go of Kadaj causing the boy to drop him.

"Ow! You idiot,"

"Button, where are you?" Loz said playfully, he heard cussing for his efforts.

"Look I'm sorry Kadaj"

"You will be punished..."

"Oh? How?"

Kadaj opened his mouth to answer however Loz opened the door.

"Well well, well, what do we have here?"

"Loz stop, we were just... trying on clothes"

"Then why is your face red and your breathing's heavy."

Kadaj growled and walked out of the dressing room leaving Cloud and Loz in the dressing room, alone.

"Listen, my brother's not a slut; he won't give it up to just anyone"

"I don't think that, he just likes me."

"Well don't try touching him, because your efforts will fail"

Loz walked out of the dressing room, leaving a stunned Cloud, how could someone be so cruel. _Oh well He's just bitter because he has some hard features, _Cloud told himself he walked out of the dressing room to see Kadaj enjoying ice cream.

"Want some?" He said licking the icy treat slowly. Cloud was helplessly turned on by the boy's efforts of seduction.

"No thank you"

The group continued shopping until day dragged on to night, the family returned home. Cloud wondered why his family was never this cozy, but then again Cloud had no siblings.

Kadaj's parents waved goodbye as the ventured upstairs to go to sleep, leaving Cloud and Kadaj downstairs, with the lights off, alone.

**Yay! This chapter is done, please review, I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger, that's all for now see you all later!**

**Kamikazegirl**


End file.
